Shigure's Love
by Kohai Noticed You
Summary: Shigure has only three chapters to write for his next novel. However, his little flower seems to be stealing his thoughts and his focus with it. Will he continue to hide his feelings or will he finally admit his love? (I tried fixing the italics thing but everything keeps staying in italics. I'm not sure why. Terribly sorry.)


**Shigure's Love**

**A/N: Bonjour, ****mes amis! **_**Ça va**__**? **__**Je m'appelle**__** Kenzii! **__**Désolé**__**! I am currently learning French and wanted to try it out! If any French speaker is reading this they are probably making fun of me! Well I am determined to get better at my French! Anyways, this is my first fanfic. Well I had an older account back in 2011... but its been a while. So my writing is a bit rusty. I hope you guys enjoy this!**_

__**Warning! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS TO BOTH ANIME AND MANGA! **__

_**Characters may also bit a bit OOC, I apologize in advance. Also, this is also a one shot and I may adjust a few things here and there... remember: It's a FANFIC... not apart of the actual story. However, most of the stuff in here will be based off of the manga rather than the anime. Now, s**__**'il vous plait**__**!**_

_The black hair Inu blew a few strands of hair out of his face as he drummed his fingers on his desk. Why was it so hard to come up with these last few chapters? He just needed three more chapters. Three damn chapters. Normally he would have had it done a week ago and would torture his editor on the day it was due by telling her he had nothing done. Tormenting her like that was one of his greatest pleasures. _

__Not as great a pleasure as seeing ___her ___smile... ___He gave a thoughtful smile. _

_Shigure shook the thought from his head. He kept thinking of her in ways he really shouldn't. He couldn't help it though. Her long brown hair and milk chocolate brown eyes... they all made his heart melt. He kept a good ruse with the others. He always acted aloof and silly with occasional perverted tendencies. He was smarter than other thought, and he wasn't really all ___that ___perverted. Okay, maybe just a little He cared for his little flower though! He truly cared for her._

__But admitting feelings for her just makes me seem even more perverted... She's only 18! I'm 28! She's just turned of legal age! It would seem like I was a horny puppy wanting attention! ___The grown man pouted, hating his dilemma._

_Ever since she had come to the house he felt connected to her. He had always assumed that it was because she was born in the year of the dog, but he was realizing it was more than that. He had fallen in love with his little flower the moment he laid eyes on her! She was just so perfect._

_He always teased her about all her hard work but it was the only because he didn't know how to express himself differently. He would get all tongue tied and nervous when he tried to be serious around her. She was so sweet... like a little angel. She was always so considerate of others, often forgetting about herself. _

_His inner Inu wanted to protect her. ___He ___wanted to protect her. He wanted to give her the love, care, and attention she deserved. The curse was broken but they all still had their animal instincts. Kyo still lapped up milk, Yuki was still shy, Hatori was still wise, and he was still loyal and protective. _

__Stop! Just write. She's in love with Kyo anyways. They've been through a lot, so I can't blame her. He's also closer to her age than me. But... even if he doesn't return her feelings there is always Hatori. I know he loves her. I've seen how he acts around her... how he looks at her. It's the same way he looked at Kana. He deserves love more than me. Or Momiji... He's so loving. I'm sure he could give Tohru more than I ever could. I know he loves her too. Ack! Even Ayame feels something for her! Tohru really has that affect on people, especially us Sohma's.__

_He hit his fist on the desk in frustration. Dammit. Why did things have to be so difficult for this Inu? He wanted his little flower happy no matter what, but at the same time he wanted to be selfish with her and hog her to himself. Why couldn't he just tell her his feelings? What was the worst that could happen?_

__She could reject me... look at me with disgust... or fear. ___He thought sadly. _

_He wouldn't be able to handle that kind of rejection. Sure he wasn't so innocent himself but he still had feelings. He wasn't the heartless man-whore that people made him out to be. He had only slept with Akito, who had left him for Kureno. Sure he had moped for a bit... but the truth was he was happy to be free of her shackles. He was free to be with who he wanted... but there were still things, ___people___, in his way. _

_He sighed sadly as he thought of what kind of future they could have together. He would hold her hand, cradle her in his arms, and love her like a man should. Of course he would please her sexual needs as well. Her body had filled out a lot during her time here. Her small chest was now a rather good C-D cup and her butt was still as perky and squeezable as ever. He could just see her laying on his bed. Her hair would be sprawled around her head, her big brown eyes would be begging for him. He would please her needs. He would make her scream until her heart was content. _

_As his fantasies continued he felt the bulge grow in his boxers and he let out a groan. He wanted – no ___needed –___ her touch. He often dreamed about her when he slept. Every time he did he awoke covered in sweat and with a painful bulge. He even awoke Yuki once with his moans while he slept and dreamed of his little flower. _

_He had tried so hard to forget about his feelings for her. He thought about sleeping around but every time he tried he felt like he was betraying his poor little flower and always backed out. He knew he shouldn't feel like that, his feelings were only one sided but his Inu kept him loyal to her. Or maybe it was his heart. He wasn't sure. _

_He often used her as a muse for his stories. She was normally in his stories in some sort of fashion. He wondered if she read them. Sure there was smut in his stories but most good writing's do! He wondered if she liked his stories. Chances are she didn't read his books. Kyo and Yuki would have a fit if they saw her with one of his books. _

_Sometimes he felt like they were too controlling of her. He couldn't say much since he often used her niceness to his advantage. He figured Yuki did it to protect her innocence, and Kyo to keep her to himself. It was so obvious he loved her. Why weren't they dating? It was so obvious that the two kept over looking the others feelings. It made him want to scream. It was almost like reading a story where you know two characters are in love but they don't realize it themselves. At the same time though he was grateful. _

__I don't want regrets in my life... I want to live life to the fullest. That was why we all wanted the curse to be lifted right? To live. To be free. To love who we wanted. Right?__

_The novelist stood and began walking out of his room. "Tohru-kun!" He sang._

_**Alright! That was my little what one shot! Tell me what you think! I know my writing is still a bit rusty, d**__**ésolé. I hope you liked it though! À la prochaine~**_


End file.
